The Doctor Came (chapter)
is chapter 28 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Hilda explains to Oga that see brought in a specialist from Hell after realizing there was nothing she could do to heal Beelzebub. She introduces a blob figure weaing a porkpie hat as a renowned physician. Oga comments that it looks like a monster beatable from Level 1 in a video game. A young girl tells Oga to come in to his room and comments on how shocked she is, finding out Oga raising Beelzebub in a cramped place like his room. Oga is surprised that the girl is the physician, claiming she’s small like a fourth grader and she might not even be a Demon, rather, a lost child. Offended, the girl kicks Oga between his legs and proclaims that the rumors she heard were true, that Oga wasn’t so strong after all. Oga, feeling the pain, claims that the kick she just gave him was one heavier than Tōjō’s. As Oga becomes irritated, the girl remarks that Oga smells of poverty and smells fishy. Hilda denies this, apart from his fishy smell, claiming that Oga did fall into the river. Oga repeatedly tries to strike the girl, whom repeatedly dodges him and taunts that he can’t serve as a parent to the Demon King. From behind, the blob figure slaps the girl and tells her to be quiet. Redoing her introductions to Oga, Hilda introduces the blob figure as imperial doctor Furcas Rachmaninoff and his assistant Lamia, the girl. Oga, finally realizing Furcas is the doctor, thinks to himself how crude his physical appearance is. Out loud in front of Oga, Furcas claims that he is not crude. Oga becomes stunned at Furcas’ ability to read his mind, to which Furcas loudly denies doing so. Furcas then proclaims that he himself is very great. Lamia explains to Oga’s confusion that Furcas came in a Mūmū body to the Human World because he hates it very much. Confirming to Oga that his patient Beelzebub is not present, Furcas predicts that from Hilda’s knowledge, Beelzebub is suffering from King Fever, a fever caught easily by Demon royalty with large reserves of Demon power. Like a teething fever, the King Fever is a fever Beelzebub would experience often, being a child. Furcas explains that Hilda had already been at fault many times for being negligent on Beelzebub, but points that in this case, being in the Human World, Oga is at fault for being unable to catch up with Beelzebub’s power. Furcas predicted that Beelzebub, in the process of trying to draw out his massive power, accidentally severed his link with Oga, which could’ve killed him if he didn’t. For this, Lamia scolds Oga. Oga tries to confirm Beelzebub having moved on to a new parent, Tōjō. Hilda rebutes this, claiming that this isn’t the case because Beelzebub didn’t release his Demonic powers or lose his fever with Tōjō. She also claims not having felt any malice from Tōjō. Oga finally realizes that Hilda watched his fight earlier with Tōjō, while Hilda tries to figure out why Beelzebub would attach himself to Tōjō. In a flashback earlier that night, Tōjō is seen trying to lure and look after a stray cat. Shōji tells him to move along, reminding him that he still has to clean up after a festival he worked in. Tōjō tries to ignore him. Later that night, Tōjō and Shōji are walking home together when they spot Beelzebub sitting by a dumpster. To Shōji’s shock, Tōjō tries to lure Beelzebub over. In the process, he makes a face that, to Beelzebub, is reminiscent of Oga’s. Beelzebub attaches himself to Tōjō, whom proclaims to Shōji with a delighted face that he will keep Beelzebub. Shōji, embarrassed at Tōjō, tries to convince him not to keep the baby, but Tōjō insists on looking after him. In the present, Tōjō is walking by a river with Beelzebub on his shoulder, proclaiming that the day had been yet another hot one. Back at Oga’s home, Hilda puts her hands on Oga’s shoulders and proclaims her formal alliance with him to get Beelzebub back. Hilda promises to make sure Oga doesn’t feel bad for losing to Tōjō. To her delight, Oga claims he hasn’t lost to him yet, that they’re still fighting. With a pistol in her hand and smiling, Lamia asks if Oga is ready to begin his treatment. Characters in order of appearance #Hilda #Furcas Rachmaninoff #Tatsumi Oga #Lamia #Beelzebub IV (flashback) #Hidetora Tōjō (flashback) #Shōji Aizawa (flashback) Trivia *In Japanese, is a pun of . Navigation Category:Chapters